


Lobsters

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Lobsters

## Lobsters

#### by Susan

Title: Lobsters  
Author: Susan  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/xfox7/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This is a revision of the first slash story I ever wrote. The explanation for the title and inspiration for Mulder's boxers came from a J.Crew catalog. They had boxers with lobsters on them, and for some reason, I decided that Mulder would look cute in them. Unfortunately, the catalog sold out before I could get a pair. Enjoy.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

L o b s t e r s 

Krycek slid the key into the lock of his apartment door. Before opening the door all the way, he put the key back into his pocket and grabbed his gun. 

'Always on guard,' he thought. 'What would it be like to come home unarmed?' He stopped and almost laughed out loud. 'Home?' He shook his head. 'What home?' 

Pushing the door open a crack with his foot, Krycek slipped inside with gun raised, ready. He closed it behind him, never turning his back, and inched his way to the floor lamp. Alex knew the room by heart. He turned it on, the light shedding a small circular glow on the floor. Panning the small room, everything seemed in order until Krycek's gaze stopped suddenly. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. 

"Thought you'd never get here. I was starting to believe the Gunmen got the address wrong." Mulder was lounging comfortably on the couch, arms resting across the back, his long legs splayed, trying to look casual. He raised his arm and took a sip from the long-necked beer bottle in his hand, drawing attention to his fuller lower lip as he licked a stray drop from the lush curve. "Nice place you've got here." 

Krycek gaped at the sight before him for a full minute. Then he snapped. "Mulder, get your ass off my couch right now and leave or I will blow your head off." Krycek clicked back the safety and aimed for the man on his couch. 

"Don't I at least get a count of five? It's only fair." Mulder took another sip and put the bottle onto the table beside the couch. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head, and with his normal deadpan expression began his advance towards Krycek, saying, "One." 

Krycek held his aim steady and watched the man approach. Mulder's dark green tee shirt was stretched taut over his wide chest and shoulders, sleeves short, showing his muscular arms, and his jeans were perfect - not too tight, but not too loose. Just fitted enough to see the perfect outline of his fit legs and slim hips. 

"Two." The corners of Mulder's mouth twitched in his effort to suppress a smile. With his, "Three," Mulder was standing directly in front on Krycek. 

Krycek's hand wavered slightly, but did not falter. He pressed the gun into Mulder's chest as the man said, "Four." 

Nervous, afraid he might have to shoot the other man, Krycek warned him, "Mulder, the difference between you and me is that I'll shoot at five." 

Not being able to contain it any longer, Mulder's face broke into a huge grin. He began to giggle, releasing his anxiety in laughter. 

Gasping for breath, he said, "Guess I won't say 'five' then." 

Mulder reached up to run a hand through Krycek's hair. Alex flinched slightly and drew back, but Mulder moved with him. Amusement ceased and hunger took over as he eased his hand slowly down the younger man's cheek, tracing the sharp cheekbone. In a raspy voice, Mulder said, "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." 

Krycek was paralyzed by his touch. He did not resist when Mulder took the gun away from him, clicked the safety on, and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

He thought he was dreaming. The sensation of falling was overwhelming him as the other man began to undress him. Mulder eased Krycek's leather jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Running his hands over his shoulders and around his neck, Mulder pulled Krycek closer, their bodies barely touching. 

Struggling to keep his cool, trying to be unresponsive, but becoming desperate for more, Alex asked, "Isn't my job to play mind games, Mulder? What is it you want?" 

"I think I want about the same thing you do...us, naked, writhing...." He pulled Krycek closer and their bodies melted together. 

Krycek could not believe his ears. "Y-y-you want that too?" 

Mulder smiled in victory. "Would I be here if I didn't?" Mulder leaned in as if to kiss him, almost touching his face, but instead stopped short and inhaled deeply. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"I love the way you smell. If only they could bottle it..." Turning his head a bit Mulder touched his lips to Krycek's. The kiss started out innocently, but it soon became deeper, Mulder's tongue entering Krycek's mouth slowly. Wary at first, Krycek held back, but he soon lost control. They touched tongues; the result was devastating. Krycek's hand found the edge of Mulder's shirt and pulled it up, rubbing his back, letting his hand feel the warmth of the man's skin. Mulder's hands ravaged Krycek's hair, pulling at the short hairs, holding him close, trying to pull him closer. 

They stumbled and tripped their way to the couch, Krycek collapsing onto Mulder. Sitting up, Mulder stripped off his shirt. He reached to pull off Alex's, stopping when he saw the tense expression on his face. 

Mulder said, "It's all right, Alex. I know." He eased the tee shirt off, and leaned over to kiss Krycek's left shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible. "And I'm sorry." He ran his tongue up his neck, planting small kisses along the way, and nibbled on Krycek's earlobe. 

'He's mine,' he thought. 'Mulder's finally mine.' Krycek pushed him back down on the couch and leaned over him. 

Krycek began to trail kisses down Mulder's chest, weaving circles around his nipples, watching each harden under his tongue. He ran his hand along his chest, feeling the short hairs. 

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Krycek said, his mouth pressed into Mulder's chest. 

Mulder sighed with pleasure and ran his hand along Krycek's side. "About as long as I have?" 

Krycek glanced at him and smiled. "No, I don't think you wanted me that first day, Fox. When you ditched me." 

"Maybe subconsciously I did. You never know. Besides, I didn't ditch you. I just...tried to pretend you weren't there. Then I realized you weren't going away, that I didn't want you to go away." 

"Yeah, sure. Like I'm supposed to believe that." He scooted up a bit and began his attack on Mulder's neck. Nibbling and nipping, Krycek left small teeth marks along Mulder's throat. Moving up, he began to taste his chin... 

Mulder's cell phone broke the silence. Glancing around, Krycek saw it on the end table, and as if awakened from a dream, Krycek snapped back to reality. He panicked, reacting before he could think clearly. 

"You fucking bastard!" Fumbling to put his tee shirt back on, still sitting on top of Mulder, Krycek cursed under his breath. He felt vulnerable without that thin layer of cotton, and he wasn't about to give Mulder an edge. 

"What, Alex...what?" Mulder placed his hands on the other man's thighs, rubbing gently, talking in a soft, urgent voice. "What is it?" 

'I should have known!' Krycek chided himself. 'Dammit Alex, Mulder doesn't care about you, he's just using a new move. Instead of hitting you, he thought he could get more from you by seducing you. He just wants to pump you for information, and if he has to fuck you to get it, well, then he'll do it.' 

Confused, Mulder tried to sit up but failed. Krycek was straddling him, holding him down. 

"How's it feel, Mulder? To have the situation reversed?" Before he could stop himself, Krycek had slammed his fist into Mulder's cheek. "It's not fun, is it?" Climbing off of him, Krycek went to the chair and picked up the gun. He aimed it at Mulder. 

"Get out. Now." His voice was rough, scratchy. 

"Krycek, what the hell is wrong? I take my phone everywhere! It's probably one of the three stooges seeing if I got here all right. I'm not trying to set you up. Please, just drop the gun and come back." Mulder spoke quietly, but Krycek heard, and disregarded, the plead in it. 

"Mulder, leave now. I mean it. I'm not taking this shit anymore. I don't know why I let it go this far." Krycek's words came out in a low growl. 

"Alex, please don't do this." Mulder wrung his hands nervously. His voice was almost incredulous, as if he couldn't believe he was begging. "I'm...not lying to you. I really do want you. Please, just put down the gun." 

"Just fucking leave!" 

Resigned, Mulder grabbed his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. Rubbing his sore cheek and staring at Krycek, he reached for his phone and put it in his back jeans pocket. He took another swig of beer from the bottle, leaving it on the coffee table. 

As he walked towards the door, Mulder stopped beside Krycek, turning his head slightly to stare at him from beneath lowered lashes. The older man opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut before a word could escape his lips. He strode over to the door, pausing a moment before opening and slamming it behind him. 

* * *

Krycek stood staring into space. Mulder had left, and like one of his punches, it left Krycek unable to support himself to stand, his knees buckling beneath him. He stumbled across the room. Falling onto the couch, he became aware of the warmth of where Mulder had been lying, the overstuffed couch cushions indented where his body had been. Groaning aloud, Krycek pushed his nose into the cushions, inhaling the scent of Mulder. 'I love the way you smell' reverberated in his brain. A vision of the snug tee shirt and slim jeans flickered before his tightly closed eyes. Trying to shoo away the image, Krycek quickly opened his eyes, only to see the beer bottle, half-empty, standing on the table. Sitting up and reaching out his hand, Krycek grabbed the bottle. He sank back into the couch, turning the bottle around in his hand, gazing at it as if it were Mulder himself. 

Krycek mentally cursed himself. 'I had him here,' he thought. 'And I let him go. He could have been mine. Right here on this couch. Who cares what kind of game he was playing? He was acting like he wanted it too; I could have used my imagination. I would have been better off than I am now, smelling the couch and making eyes at a beer bottle.' 

He raised the bottle to his mouth and ran his tongue along the lip, searching for lingering traces of Mulder. Slowly tipping it up, Krycek took a sip. The taste reminded him of the faint taste of beer in Mulder's kiss. Closing his eyes, Krycek gave in and let the image of Mulder flood his mind, while still tasting the liquid in his mouth. 'It's gonna be a long night,' he thought. 

* * *

Standing in an alleyway, Krycek watched her. Red hair glinting in the bright sunshine, Scully looked professional as she talked with a cop. They were standing in front of a deserted warehouse across the street from the alley. Krycek could see them easily, but he could not be seen. The cop was gazing intently at Scully, nodding and giving her a goofy smile every few minutes. She was completely focused on the matter at hand, however, and totally unaware of the mooning cop. 

'She doesn't realize how beautiful she is,' Krycek thought, suppressing a laugh. 'I wonder if Mulder's ever told her that she's pretty?' 

He sighed and shook his head. Leaning against the wall, a shot of jealousy ran through him, and he thought, 'Don't go there, Alex.' He began to watch her again, noticing her furrowed brow. 'At least I know he'll be here soon. Wherever she goes, he follows.' 

Five minutes later a cab pulled up to the curb directly in front of Scully and the officer. Mulder stepped out, the cab speeding off as soon as the door was closed. 

'Does he antagonize everyone?' Alex laughed to himself. 

Mulder greeted them, and after excusing himself, the cop walked over to the squad care parked up the street. He glanced back over his shoulder to watch the two of them for a few seconds, as if jealous of how close the agent was standing to Scully. But all Alex could see was Mulder, the older man's black trench coat flapping around his legs and his bright dress shirt seeming to glow in the sun. Krycek always noticed what Mulder was wearing, a habit he had picked up over the years. It began that first day, watching Mulder listen to wiretap, taking in the crisp white shirt, ugly tie, and the pin-stripe suit. But it had only gotten better since that day so many years ago. The deep blue shirt peeking from underneath Mulder's stylish black suit jacket and long trench coat was one of Krycek's favorites, and must be one of Mulder's because he seemed to wear blue often now. He loved the flash of color against the agent's smooth throat. Smiling at Scully, Mulder began to listen intently as she relayed information to him, reaching into his pants pocket every so often and then raising his hand to his mouth. 

'Sunflower seeds. He's an addict.' Alex wanted to taste the salt from his fingers. He imagined himself sucking on agent's long digits. 'Stop it! You've got to fucking focus!' 

After she finished, Mulder began to talk excitedly, gesturing slightly with his hands. 

'Here comes the theory,' Krycek thought. 'I can almost see the wheels turning in his head.' 

Scully stood facing Mulder, her arms folded across her chest, lips pursed. She began to shake her head. Mulder began to gesture even more, but Scully just rubbed her temples. The ringing of a cell phone broke their discussion and she turned slightly to answer it, as if not looking at Mulder gave her some privacy. He stood waiting, absently picking lint from his coat and cracking the sunflower seeds in his mouth, tossing the shells onto the ground. Several minutes later Scully hung up the phone and motioned to the officer. Turning back to Mulder she said something serious, judging by the look on her face, and put her hand on his arm. He grinned slightly, an almost here-we-go-again grin, and Scully sighed deeply. With a slight wave, she turned on her heel and walked to the squad car, pumps clicking faintly on the sidewalk. Mulder watched as she opened the car door and settled into the back seat. The car drove away, leaving Mulder deserted before the warehouse, milling around and taking in the scenery. 

Leaning against a stack of crates to get a better view, Alex accidentally knocked over some garbage piled beside them. A tin can rattled and clanked as it hit the pavement. Krycek leaned back, closing his eyes. 'I have to pull it together, if I'm gonna pull this off,' he thought. 'Get a grip. I cannot let him know that I'm so weak. Or that I'm following him.' 

After several minutes of breathing deeply, Krycek felt the tension ease from him, and he began to relax. Standing upright again, he opened his eyes. 

The tension snapped back as quickly as it had left. Hazel eyes were staring directly into his, and Mulder's warm breath was on his face. 

'Damn, he's quick when he wants to be.' Krycek's brain froze, unable to come up with any suitable explanation for his presence. 'Mulder's too close,' he thought. 'I can't think. What am I supposed to say, Hey, I thought some more about your offer and wanted to fuck you, so here I am, take me now?' 

Krycek could not look away from Mulder's eyes. They seemed to take in every inch of his body. Mulder's heated stare made him shiver involuntarily, and he wondered what Mulder was really thinking about. 

'Hope it's the same thing I'm thinking of,' he thought. Feeling bold, he returned the stare, taking in Mulder the same way, moving his eyes up and down the length of the man's body. 

Mulder arched an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. 

"Thought you'd at least punish me. You know, not show up for six months, break into my apartment. I didn't think you'd sink to stalking me like a lovesick puppy, watching me from alleyways." 

Mulder backed up slightly as he said these words, still grinning, still pulling seeds from his pocket and munching them, allowing Krycek to regain his composure - somewhat. He thought about Mulder's fingers again and almost groaned. 

"Agent Mulder, how do you know I'm not working? I don't have time to waste following you around on your little cases for personal reasons." Krycek tried to make the words sound detached and hardened, but his voice trembled slightly, betraying him. 'Get a fucking grip,' his mind screamed. 

Mulder's smile widened, and reaching out a slender hand, he straightened the lapel on Krycek's worn black leather jacket, letting his touch linger. Krycek backed against the wall trying to escape the contact, but realized, too late, that he was penned in. 

The top button of Mulder's shirt was undone and his tie was loosened, as usual. 'He's still wearing an ugly tie,' Krycek thought. A flash of his white undershirt showed at his collar. 'Seeing Mulder disheveled is almost better than seeing him naked.' 

Mulder's touch, condescending at first, became more relaxed. Releasing the lapel, he slid his palm over the man's chest and then up the back of his neck, stopping in the short hairs at the nape. 

"Should I check you for a weapon? You gonna shoot me?" Mulder ran his other hand over Krycek's back, feeling around the waistband of his jeans. 

Tensing again, Krycek lowered his eyes, unable to look at Mulder any longer. Mulder caught his chin with his other hand and raised Krycek's head. 

"Don't look away," he whispered. "I want to see your eyes when I can - my memories don't do them justice." 

Krycek looked at him, unable to believe his ears. Mulder's smile had faded, and his eyes were sad. Krycek brought his hand up to stroke Mulder's cheek. 

For some reason, he wanted to apologize for last night and everything else he had ever done to hurt Mulder. Krycek knew he could never utter the words, "I'm sorry", and he hated being a cause of Mulder's pain. He would have to ask forgiveness some other way, without words. 

He pulled the agent toward him, taking his mouth into a hard kiss. They devoured each other, lips and tongues tangled, taking and giving. Krycek swiveled Mulder around and pressed him against the brick wall, kissing him even harder, pressing his arousal against Mulder's thigh. He could taste the salt of the sunflower seeds in Mulder's mouth. Breaking apart after several minutes of frantic kissing and groping, both breathless, Mulder grabbed Krycek's jacket and pulled him deeper into the alley. Pushing Krycek back against the wall, Mulder reached to unzip Krycek's jeans. The sadness was gone from his eyes, replaced by sheer desire. Running his hands under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, Mulder began to pull them down, watching Krycek's face intently. Realizing what the agent was doing, Krycek stifled a groan. 

"Mulder...here? What if someone comes? Hears us? What if..." 

Placing a finger on Krycek's lips, Mulder said, "Don't worry. Nobody'll bother us. Nobody's gonna stop me this time." 

He replaced his finger with his mouth, sucking Krycek's lower lip into his mouth and nipping it gently. Pulling back, he took off his long trench and laid it across an empty cardboard box lying nearby. Arching his eyebrows again and grinning, Mulder sank into a crouching position before Krycek. 

Krycek sucked at the air, trying to grasp what was happening to him. Mulder, his Mulder, was pulling down his jeans and boxers. He was going to do it. Krycek never would have believed that this would happen in an alleyway, with Mulder in full G-man attire. The idea of "professional" Mulder doing this to him nearly drove him wild, and the touch of Mulder's tongue erased any remaining strands of consciousness. Krycek could only stare as Mulder began to nip and lick his cock. 

Letting his head ease back to rest against the wall, Krycek began to relax and enjoy Mulder's mouth. Grabbing Mulder's head with his hand, he sighed and pushed the other man closer to him, pushing himself farther down Mulder's throat. Thrusting slowly, then more forcefully, he let Mulder work his magic. The combination of the silky tongue and full lip moving along his cock pushed him over the edge, making him come forcefully into Mulder's mouth. His entire body was shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Rising up slowly from his crouched position, Mulder licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Krycek, still leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. 

Breaking the kiss, Mulder rested his forehead on Alex's. 

"You taste about as good as you smell." 

Mulder rearranged Krycek's clothes, pulling his jeans up over his hips. Krycek, still partly in shock, watched as Mulder carefully zipped and buttoned them. He continued to watch Mulder as he dusted off his slacks, adjusted his suit jacket, tightened his tie a bit, and reached over to grab his trench. Throwing the coat over his arm, Mulder looked at Krycek, reached into his pants pocket, and put another seed between his teeth. Motioning his hand towards the street, Mulder turned and began to walk. Noticing that Krycek was not following, he turned to look over his shoulder. 

"Aren't you coming?" 

"Where are we going, Mulder?" 

"My place, your place, honeymoon suite at some cheap motel. I don't care...anywhere." Mulder's could not hide his exasperation, or his excitement, with his blas expression. 

Krycek smiled. He loved to see Mulder tense. He also loved seeing Mulder want him. But he couldn't bring himself to follow him. 

"Mulder, do you think I have time in my busy schedule for rendezvous with you? I mean, thanks for the offer and everything, but, you know, business before pleasure." 

Pushing away from the wall, Krycek moved to stand closer to him. Mulder was glaring at him. 

"You little fucker!" 

Krycek's mind screamed, telling him to stop, that he was going too far. He couldn't stop though. He opened his mouth and everything began to spill out. 

"Oh, and Fox? You could use some work on your form. You did an OK job, but you know, I expected better from you. You're usually so good in everything you do, never second rate work..." 

Before Krycek could finish his sentence, Mulder had dropped his coat and turned to push Krycek back against the wall. His fist was poised and ready to fly before Krycek could say another word. 

Krycek whispered, "Go ahead, Fox. Punch me. Kick me. You'll still want me. You'll still think of me at night lying there on your couch. You'll wish you wouldn't have punched me, tell yourself you won't hit me next time you see me, that you'll actually tell me that you want me. But each time you do see me you convince yourself that those feelings are ridiculous, that you're just horny. That you have to beat the shit out of me for what you think I did to your dad. Well, go ahead Fox. Take out your frustration on me. No matter how much you think you've changed...'oh, I sucked Alex's cock, he'll want me so much now, he'll forget how I treated him before'...you're still the same. Look where you ended up, ready to beat the shit out of me five seconds after you finish blowing me." All of Krycek's pent up pain spilled out, leaving him shaking. 

"You bastard," Mulder muttered. Letting Krycek go and lowering his fist, he bent down to pick up his coat. Standing up and quaking with anger, he quietly said, "Last night I came to you because I wanted you, but you threw me out. And like an idiot, I try again today. I should have known you'd be an asshole after you got what you wanted." Mulder shook his head. He stretched his arms out by his sides, palms up. "Was it a power trip, Krycek? Huh? Want to see the great Fox Mulder on his knees for you? Well, good, glad you got what you wanted. Don't expect it again. I learned my lesson." 

Mulder turned and walked down the alleyway, turning the corner and crossing the street quickly. He paced in front of the warehouse for several minutes, hands on his hips. Krycek moved to the edge of the alley to watch him. Looking up from his pacing, Mulder saw him watching. Mulder kicked a trashcan near him, spilling garbage on the sidewalk, barely missing his dress shoes as it spilled. Turning, Mulder looked at Krycek again. Neither could break the stare, until Mulder swore and turned his eyes to the street. Seeing a cab approach, he raised his hand up to hail it. He yanked the taxi door open and got in, slamming it behind him. 

As the cab drove off, Krycek took a deep breath. 'Christ,' he thought. 'What have I done now? He finally stops pushing me away and what do I do? Push him away.' Cursing himself, he glanced cautiously around and walked out of the alley and into the sunshine. 

* * *

Mulder took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Sitting at his desk in just his boxers, staring at his computer for hours, left him with a numb backside and a throbbing headache. Closing up the computer files and shutting it down, he stood, stretching his arms and flexing his fingers. Absently scratching his stomach, Mulder walked to the bathroom. Without turning on the light, he moved to stand above the toilet. Flushing the toilet, he shifted to the sink, brushing his teeth in the dark. 

Walking back into his living room, Mulder settled down onto the couch, tossing a blanket over himself absently, snuggling deeper into the crevice of the cushions. As soon as he shut his eyes, images of Krycek appeared before him. Sighing, Mulder relaxed and let his memories wash over him. Despite Krycek's stinging words, Mulder only let the pleasant memories invade- Krycek's eyes, the way he leaned back when Mulder touched him, the sounds he made, the taste of him. Mulder drifted off, memories merging with dreams. 

* * *

Krycek gazed at the man before him, sleeping peacefully. 

'Pleasant dreams, I suppose,' he thought. 'Judging from the look on his face, very pleasant.' 

Krycek sat for several minutes, watching Mulder smile and laugh in his sleep. 

'He doesn't do that enough. Guess I don't help much. If I could only rewind time, I'd have an arm, a safe FBI job, who knows, maybe I'd have him.' 

Krycek shook his head, and pulled the blanket over Mulder's legs. Sitting back down on the coffee table, he pulled his jacket off quickly, but quietly, and laid it on the floor beside the table. 

'I'll just watch him until it gets light,' he told himself, resting his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. 'Then I'll split.' 

* * *

Mulder awoke with a feeling that he was not alone. Squinting his eyes against the sun streaming in the windows, he saw a slumped figure sitting directly across from him on the coffee table. Sitting up to face the figure, Mulder smiled and stretched. The sight of Krycek asleep sitting up on his table was amusing, and endearing. 

Several minutes later, Mulder sighed as he heard the man stir. Preparing himself for an argument or fistfight, Mulder stretched again, hoping to have an edge on Krycek. 

Krycek's eyes blinked open, and he stared at Mulder for a few seconds before they focused. To Mulder's surprise, Krycek did not jump on him or try to run away. Instead, he yawned and stretched his arm over his head and his legs in front. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. 

"Morning." 

Mulder stared at him, trying to decide whether to kick him out or invite him for breakfast. Breakfast won. 

"You hungry?" Mulder bit his lower lip, hoping he'd read Krycek right, wanting him to stay. 

"I could eat. Whatcha got?" 

"Coffee, um...maybe toast, if I have bread. Leftover Chinese. Think the milk ran out a month ago, but I might have some cereal." 

"Wow, I'm impressed. You could open up a restaurant." 

Mulder grinned. "Sorry. Not used to company." 

"Coffee. I'll put in the sugar." 

Both men stood at the same time, facing each other and almost touching in the small space between the couch and the table. Mulder realized after a few seconds that he was holding his breath. Exhaling slowly, he tried to calm himself down. He heard Krycek release a breath and knew he was nervous too. The air between them was charged, almost sparking with the tension. Neither wanting to make the first move, they stood chest to chest for several minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Clearing his throat, and moving away, Krycek spoke. 

"Listen, Mulder, I'm sorry about the other day." 

"Yeah, sure you are." Sitting back down, Mulder rubbed his eyes. 

Krycek stood in front of the window, with his back to Mulder. When he spoke, his voice was very low, and neutral. 

"You know, Mulder, you always bait me, but I'm not gonna bite this time. I really am sorry. The wrong things always seem to come out of my mouth whenever you're around. I want to say, 'Damn, you look good' but 'Fuck you' comes out instead. Lately, I'm kissing you one minute and punching you the next, when I really want to just keep kissing you." 

Krycek turned and faced Mulder. "I guess I just can't forget how you've treated me in the past. You've beat the shit out of me, insulted me, accused me of everything. I play the part you want me to-the vengeful killer - without even realizing it. I ease your guilt, let you shove yours onto me." Krycek stared at his hands. "Amazing, isn't it? I do everything for you. You piss me off, but I still want you so badly that I risk my life to see you. I keep coming back. Just to argue or get a black eye. I'd rather see you and get hit than not see you at all." 

Walking back over to the coffee table, Krycek sat down across from Mulder, staring into his eyes, trying to decipher the thoughts behind them. Krycek's voice came out barely louder than a whisper. 

"Yesterday, and the day before, when you were coming on to me, it threw me. I didn't know what you were doing. I just assumed you were manipulating me like always. A new tactic. I reacted to how I thought you were treating me, how I thought you felt about me. I thought you didn't give a shit about me. I played my part. But I realized, after I said what I said, how you felt. It never hit me before that you thought of me that way. That you wanted me as much as I wanted you, that you would risk everything to be near me, to see me. Yesterday I saw the pain in you, the anger, frustration. The love." 

Mulder looked at Krycek. Reaching over, Mulder grabbed Krycek's hand. After fumbling for the right words for several minutes, he spoke. 

"Alex, I'm the one who should apologize. I never knew what to do with you. I thought of you as a kid when we were assigned as partners. That idea changed pretty quickly, as I came to respect you, even trust you." Laughing slightly, Mulder continued, "I fell for you. You never knew that, did you? I thought about you all the time, terrorizing you when I was around you, not knowing how to handle it, not knowing what IT was. When I found out you betrayed me I went crazy. And I couldn't find you to deal with it...you were gone." 

Releasing Krycek's hand, Mulder stood up and walked to the kitchen. Krycek followed. Mulder began to make the coffee, getting out two cups, a spoon, and a bag of sugar. He turned and faced Krycek, leaning against the counter, Krycek leaning in the doorway. Mulder's brow knotted, remembering his frustration. 

"Dammit, how was I supposed to react when I saw you again? I couldn't pretend to feel nothing. I had to blame you for something other than leaving me, lying to me. I saw you and immediately had to hit you. Either that or kiss you, which would be totally unexplainable and would make me feel worse later, feel that I let my heart control me. Of course, I felt like shit every time I hit you, so it was pretty much a double-edged sword. I'd cry like a fucking baby at night, wishing I could change the past. But still, I'd see you, and bam! my fist had already hit you." 

Mulder shifted, putting his weight on his other foot. Picking up the spoon from the counter, he twirled it in his fingers. 

"In the beginning I thought I was just obsessed, focusing at first on the only person around I was attracted to, thinking I was just lonely, and then on the someone who lied and left me out to dry. Every word you said that night you broke in here stung me, forcing me to face up to myself. When you kissed me, it all clicked into place. You left, and I just sat, in a daze. Scully found me sitting on my couch, as I had been for hours, pondering my relationship with you. After all that, I considered us to be like lovers." Mulder shook his head. "Funny, isn't it? We'd never even really kissed and I thought of you as mine." 

Putting the spoon down, Mulder turned to pour the coffee. Krycek picked up the spoon and opened the bag of sugar, offering the first spoonful to Mulder. 

"Do you want sugar?" 

Smiling slightly, Mulder shook his head. Krycek poured three heaping spoonfuls into his own cup and stirred. They faced each other and leaned against the counter. Sipping their coffee, neither said a word. 

Drinking the last of the sweet coffee, Krycek put his cup down. He lowered his eyes and scuffed his feet on the floor. 

"I always considered you as mine," Krycek whispered. 

Mulder watched Krycek raise his eyes to his. Blinking very slowly, Krycek moved closer, almost touching Mulder. 

"Why have we danced around each other, Mulder? Why couldn't we just admit it?" 

"It's still very complicated. We can't just BE together. We're on different teams, and this isn't a baseball game. This is life or death. It's bigger than us, but just like everybody else involved, we're crucial players. And...I can't tell Skinner I'm involved with the man that almost killed him. And, I mean, do you think Scully would ever talk to me again? And you, you'd be killed in a heartbeat once they found out. I couldn't live with that." 

Reaching up to grab Mulder's shoulder, Krycek shook him. 

"But haven't we been playing their game long enough by their rules? Can't we make up our own? We don't have to tell anybody. Weekends, vacations...we can be together. Mulder, I can't walk away from this now. I can't leave you." 

"Alex, you can't go anywhere without endangering your life! How can we be together with any semblance of normalcy when you can't even go to a movie or a restaurant without fake identification and a disguise?" 

"You? Me? Normal? That's funny Mulder. Besides, who says we have to go out? I mean, if I'm in danger everywhere, I'd rather be with you than alone somewhere, thinking about you." 

Krycek wrapped his hand around the nape of Mulder's neck, ruffling his hair. He leaned in and kissed Mulder's nose, then pulled back and smiled. 

"Isn't it worth a try, Fox? Shouldn't we stop fighting each other and go with it?" 

Mulder reached up and took Krycek's hand. He stood that way for a moment, just squeezing the hand in his own, then circled his arms around Alex, pulling him close. 

"You should feel really special since I'm actually letting you use my first name." 

Krycek laughed, "I don't see why you despise it so much. It's very fitting - Foxy." 

"Cute, Alex, very cute." 

They kissed slowly, quietly, but each felt the pressure building. Alex pulled away and asked him, "Do you have a bed in this place?" 

"Yes, contrary to popular opinion, I do." 

They walked to the bedroom, Mulder glancing back at the other man every few seconds. Halfway to the bedroom, 

Krycek tugged on Mulder's hand. 

"We're never gonna get there if you keep looking at me." 

Mulder didn't turn around. "Sorry. This is all kind of new. You know, we could just talk..." 

Krycek smiled. "You're not scared, are you? I mean, you're the one who's been coming on to me." 

"No, no, of course I'm not scared. I want you." 

Mulder pulled Krycek along until they reached the door to his room. Pushing it open, Mulder stepped in, glanced around, and then moved to let Krycek in. Looking around, Krycek began to laugh. Seeing Mulder staring at him, he tried to stop, only to make himself laugh harder. Mulder folded his arms across his chest. Krycek gasped for breath as he began to regain his composure. 

Clearing his throat, he said, "So this is Fox Mulder's bedroom. I can see it's not been used for a while?" 

Mulder glared at Krycek. "You know where I sleep." 

Krycek moved to stand beside the bed. "I suppose you won't need these anymore?" He picked up a dusty magazine from the bed. 

"Hey, those are collector's editions. Man, you're here for five minutes and already you're acting like a jealous girlfriend." 

Krycek began to pile up the magazines. Mulder watched him for a second and then moved to help him. They put the stacks on the floor under the window. Turning to look at the cleared off bed, Krycek began to laugh again. 

"When was the last time you changed these sheets?" 

Getting defensive again, Mulder grumbled something about the couch. 

"OK, Foxy, where's some clean sheets?" 

* * *

An inch of dust later, Mulder fell back onto the freshly made bed. 

"I'm exhausted." 

"Mulder, all we did is make up the bed!" Staring at the man sprawled out in front of him, Krycek became aware of the rising temperature in the room. "Oh, I meant to tell you that I've really enjoyed watching you in those boxers. They're really very sexy. Never knew I'd fall for a guy that owned shorts with lobsters all over them." He moved to stand between Mulder's splayed legs hanging over the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, don't knock the lobsters..." Mulder said while raising up on his elbows. Looking at Krycek, he recognized the look in his eyes. His voice came out raspy, "At least not until I can see yours to compare." 

Pulling his tee shirt over his head, Krycek tossed it on the floor, and he kicked off his shoes, pulling them off with his feet. He eased the prosthesis off and laid it on the floor beside the bed. Seeing Mulder sit up, Krycek moved closer to the edge of the bed, still between Mulder's legs. He moved his hips forward, waiting for Mulder to unfasten his pants. Mulder raised his hands, fumbled with the top button, and finally freed it from the hole, all the while looking at Krycek. 

Feeling for a zipper, and not finding one, Mulder glanced down. 

"Button-flies? You wore button-flies? Do you know how long this is going to take? It took me two minutes to get the first one undone!" 

"Just think of it as sweet torture." 

"I'll show you what sweet torture is." Mulder moved his hands around to cup Krycek's ass and ran a finger down the middle seam of the well-worn jeans. He began to draw circles lightly with his fingertips over the fabric, while pressing his face to Krycek's stomach. He kissed his way to his navel, licking around the opening, and nipping at the edges. Krycek watched Mulder in amazement, unable to believe that this was happening. Mulder's timidity had faded, and he was becoming bolder, kissing his way along the waistband of his jeans. As Mulder's fingers began to press harder along the seam on the butt of his jeans, Krycek pushed him away. 

"Fox, just unbutton the buttons. Please," he breathed. 

Mulder smiled up at him. "Can't take the torture?" He pressed a hand to Krycek's crotch for emphasis. 

"No, oh...I can't." Krycek moved Mulder's hand up and put it on the button-fly. "Just start unbuttoning." 

Slowly, Mulder began working on the buttons, working a finger between each one to brush lightly against the cotton underneath. 

Twisting away slightly, Krycek yelped, "Jesus, it can't possibly take this long! I can put them on and take them off with one hand quicker!" 

Krycek tried to grab Mulder's wrist, to pull his hand away, but Mulder dodged him. Putting his arms around Krycek, Mulder pulled him down to lay on top of him, then rolled over so Mulder himself could be on top. Standing up, as Krycek had been standing, he began to play with the buttons on Krycek's jeans again, finally freeing the last one from its hole. Stepping back and grabbing the hem of each pant leg, Mulder slowly backed up, pulling the jeans off of the man's body, and tossed them on top of Krycek's tee shirt. Moving back to the edge of the bed, Mulder grabbed Krycek's right leg and ran his hands down along the length of it, peeling off the sock from his foot. He continued with the left leg, balling up the sock from his left foot before he threw it over his shoulder onto the top of the pile. 

Mulder moved closer to the edge of the bed, and raised first one knee, and then the other, to kneel between Krycek's spread legs. Seeing Krycek smile, Mulder leaned down closer and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

"Well, what can I say? I have no ammunition against any remarks you may have about the lobsters. Who knew you were so normal?" Mulder moved to lie beside Krycek, rising on his left elbow to look at him. "Although, I feel I must admit that boxer briefs are very sexy." Mulder circled Krycek's bellybutton with a lazy fingertip, moving it farther down with each circle, until he reached the waistband. 

Krycek was staring at him with darkened eyes, still lying on his back. "OK, before I completely lose control, do you have everything we'll need? I really don't want to go too far if we don't have the necessary equipment." He raised his hand to Mulder's cheek, feeling the rough morning stubble. 

Mulder smirked. "Yes. Oddly enough. Guess it's hard to believe that I, the guy who never gets any, am prepared. Must come from the Boy Scout years." Pushing himself up, he walked to the bathroom, glancing at the man on his bed over his shoulder. 

Krycek yelled after him, "So, the Boy Scouts teach you about these things?" 

"Very funny," Mulder said when he returned. "You know what I meant, 'Be prepared' and all that." Mulder threw the condoms and lube onto the bed beside Krycek, and placed a hand on either side of him, leaning over to kiss the center of his chest. "It's not like they give easy how-to instructions in the handbook, right beside 'How to Start a Campfire'." Mulder continued to kiss Krycek, bringing his knees onto the bed, moving his lips up to his throat. He hovered over Krycek's face, smiling down on him. 

Krycek cleared his throat, reached up and grabbed Mulder's neck. Pulling him closer, Krycek looked into his eyes and said, "Kiss me, Fox, and get on with it." 

Mulder kissed him gently on the lips. "Do you know that lobsters learn about their surroundings and their mates through taste, touch, and smell?" Mulder licked underneath his chin for emphasis. "Because they can't really see, they use their body to detect things. Basically, their entire body is just one big sensory organ." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Krycek's briefs, pulling them down as he moved off the bed, throwing them into his pile of clothing. 

Seeing Krycek raise up on his elbow, Mulder quickly stripped off his boxers and moved again to the bed, falling beside the other man on the mattress. Krycek turned his head to look at him. 

"No more stalling, Mulder," he whispered. Kissing him again, he rolled over onto his stomach. "I want you now." 

Mulder hesitated again. "So, where should I start?" Mulder touched Krycek's ass, feeling him shiver. 

Krycek raised an eyebrow. "You actually want someone to tell you what to do? You're not just gonna jump right in there, figuring it out as you go along, like usual?" 

"Hey, it's your call...if you want me to jump right in, so be it...." Mulder moved to straddle Krycek, reaching for the condom. 

Before he could tear open the package, Krycek struggled to move under him. "Hold up...I was just teasing." 

"Teasing, Alex? Haven't you learned yet that I take everything seriously?" Mulder ripped open the package, and slipped the condom over his straining cock. He pushed Krycek back down on the bed, feeling him tense under him. Mulder leaned over him and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. I'm joking. I know I can't just shove it in. I was just trying to scare you." 

Exhaling, Krycek growled, "It worked." 

Mulder opened the tube of lubricant and spread it on his fingers. Pressing a finger, then two into Krycek's ass, Mulder felt the man's response, the muscles tightening around his fingers. Hearing Alex moan, he was overcome by laughter. Krycek turned his head, frowning. 

"Jeeesus, Mulder!" His eyes were almost sparking. "What's so funny? We're never gonna get anywhere, and I'm the one who's suffering." 

"I just thought about the look on Scully's face if she were to walk in right now. She'd shit a..." 

"She'd probably fucking shoot us both." He lowered his head, resting his forehead on the mattress. He pleaded, "Now, PLEASE finish what you started!" 

After a few more minutes of giggling and complaining, Mulder crouched over Krycek, pressing his erection slowly into his ass, feeling the muscles tighten and then give. Encouraged by Krycek's groan and a mumbled, "Took you long enough", Mulder began to thrust slowly, barely able to contain himself, engulfed by pleasure. Hearing Krycek say his name, followed by a string of curses, and feeling him move beneath him, Mulder began to thrust faster. Without thinking, he reached around and grasped Krycek's own erection, stroking his cock in rhythm with his own movements. Mulder listened as Krycek mumbled words, alternating between Russian and English, but soon lost all comprehension as he neared the edge. They both came hard, Krycek first, panting and muttering, and then Mulder, collapsing beside him afterwards. 

* * *

Waking up several hours later, Krycek looked at Mulder sleeping beside him, again smiling in his sleep. Sitting up and pushing stray hairs from Mulder's forehead, he studied his face. The full lips, large nose, the shadow of facial hair. 

'He's perfect,' he thought. 'And he's mine. I'm the reason he's smiling. For once, I didn't hurt him.' 

He ran his finger along Mulder's earlobe and placed the palm of his hand on his cheek. Mulder's eyes opened slightly and his smile widened. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep. 

Krycek laid down beside him, lying on his side, continuing to watch him until he himself began to drift off to sleep. 'And he trusts me.' 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Susan 


End file.
